dominantattitudebrawlingfandomcom-20200215-history
D.A.B Raw is War: Monday 7th January 2013
Jim Blackson: Hello everbody and welcome to first ever show of "Dominant Attitude Brawling"s 'Raw is War' episode. Tonight we have a few things that need introducing by the company owner Raj Singh, the founder of the business and aswell as just some boring old intro, we have a vary of matches coming up, som of the greates fueds you'd ever imagine are heading this way, so sit tight everyone becuase we have a immence night running right at us, so before I bore you to death, Raj kick it off and lead this epic night to a grand start Raj Singh: why thank you for the wonderful inspiration, and well honestley thats how much this company deserves, or maybe even more *the crowds go nuts and chant 'Raj Singh' as loud as they can* now you hear that WWE Chamion CM Punk, I know your hiding in hear somewhere, this is what you call respect, and non of the nonsence that you call respect. *Raj Singh marches down the ramp and slides into the ring* I know what your after, and don't worry you can have your shot at it once I am done spekaing, well there are two old enemies joining this busniness together on this very night, but lets just hope that none of them don't walk out here with this being their last night as part of the business, well initally one of them joined on the last day of 2012, but tonight is his main show being futtured upon *WWE Champion CM Punk looses his temper and screams at Raj, directley in his face* fine you bloomin' animal, if your so hungry for it, let the time be now WWE Champion CM Punk gives a screech of releif and hapiness, and climbed up the turnbuckle with arms wide apart with the cheers raining down upon him "WWE Champion CM Punk: I am here tonight to have a shot at one of the biggest hits in my whole career, I am here tonight to have a 'I quit Title Match against that nasty pathetic little dirty scum and the one of whoem I speak is Heel Wolverine, he too is aiming for the same thing as I am so tonight it shall be decided. Raj Singh has agreed to be a ring side for no cheating or else the cheater can be fired *gives a loud chuckle* so get ready to feast your eyes upon the one and only batle of which I take the belt with all my pride and glory *crowd chants WWE Champion CM Punk* tonight, I shall become the new D.A.B Raw is War champ" Heel Wolverine pegs it into the ring and rko's WWE Champion CM Punk "Heel Wolverine: there will be only one new champion for the vacant Raw is War championship and the one who will successfuly claim the belt is who you are now looking at with that angry in your glittering eyes of hatrid and fire" "WWE Champion CM Punk: stop it please, just stop it, before you go around speaking of others negativley, think about yourself first, becuase it just makes you seem like a hypocrite" "Heel Wolverine: oh really, well you can talk becuase actully you spoke negativley of me too so actully before your correct someone else, corect yourself first, so actully the one hyprocrite around here is just your, hyprocrtie pants" he walks over to his corner of the ring Match 1: Heel Wolverine vs WWE Champion CM Punk *Raw is War championship on the line* Celtic Champion laughs at the previor match "Celtic Champion: oh please people, your match was absolutley crap I mean like I bet even divas could do a even better job than you suckers, if you wanna real guy thats good enough for a belt that great, it should be me" "Chris Xtreme: mate beleive me, there aint no chance, not even on the highest cliff in heaven where only scarce luck can be found, that you are able to hold any belt what so ever" "Celtic Champion: oh really, you wanna bet on it, I have more a chance than you would ever have in the bloomin' name of God himself" "Chris Xtreme: oh please everyone knows that you are a atheist so if you say anything about God you don't even give a damn, so dont bring God into this to just act hard, we all know that you're the biggest wuss here, so don't make it any worse, for your own damn good, so next time why don't you just take it like a man and deal with it like a man" "Celtic Champion: look here big mouth, stop hiding behind big words as a cover up so you can cower your way out of this, if you think you that you are better than me, then why don't we settle it and prove who is bettern, man to man but oh I forgot, your just a little women hahaha, I cannot fight, I'll just batter you into peaces hahaha" Chris Xtreme big boots Celtic Chamion "Chris Xtreme: hey hey, enough with that dumb attitude of yours, and you can sort yourself out first, I aint hiding behind words but for a fact you are becuase you just backed down to fight and weasled your way out of it, and even not to mension you haven't even specified a reason how I am possibly a women, so as a matter of face, I challenge you to a hell in a cell match, last man standing to the count of 10 is the winner" both men exit the ring as the cage is places "Chris Xtreme: I really won't hold back" Match 2: Chris Xtreme vs Celtic Champion *hell in a cell* The Ghost Hunter walks around in the backstage car park carring a steel rod, but then Samir Cerebral Assassin attampts to ambush him, Ghost Hunter kicks him in the privates then swings him into a car and bangs the steel rod clean on his face, Samir's mouth fills with blood then he gets booted in the abdoment and falls forward landing on some metal spikes, he gets up and powerbombs Ghost Hunter, then does a spear and a DDT. Ghost Hunter too begins to bleed. Raj Singh breaks open the car door and grabs two metal chains and wraps them around both of his fists, he then punches both Samir and Ghost Hunter in their jaws making them unconsious for a moment of a few, they both recover and Samir sweeps Raj's leg, as Raj is falling Samir big boots Raj in the groin, Raj falls over and rolls into the car then Ghost Hunter comes and upercuts Raj in the groin sending him flying up and smashing into one of the lights, Raj Singh is hanging there with blood dripping out of his trouzers in the groin section, Raj then drops and collapses on a car and brakes through it. The Ghost Hunter closelines Samir Cerebral Assassin, Samir head locks Ghost Hunter, Raj Singh crawling back up with both hands coving up his groin in its painful condition "Raj Singh: if you both wanna beat the crap outta eachother and me too, then why dont we end it in a ladders match, you betta not be too pussy to except the challenge" "The Ghost Hunter: oh beleive me, I will never step down when it comes to a fight, especialy one that is going to be this immense" Samir nodds back Match 3: Raj Singh vs Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Ghos Hunter *ladders match* Ninja Shaddia stares at Nexus, and continues for the next five minutes "Nexus: what, stop staring at me and go mind your own business stalker" "Ninja Shaddai: I am a Ninja, its in my nature to thoughly study their enemys" "Nexus: oh please, you aint no Ninja becuase if your were you'd be somewhere else hiding but still doing what ever you stalking business is, I don't give a damn what u try and call it" "Ninja Shaddai: I can beat the crap out of you Nexus, so don't me" "Nexus: as if, if you could smash me then why don't you do it right now" "Ninja Shaddai: allright, I will beat the crap out of you, on this very show, tonight, and I will not hold back to a worthless fool like you" "Nexus: well if I am so worthless and a fool why do you want to waste your time fighting me" "Ninja Shaddai: stop with that gay nonsence, just fight me so we can get the done, becuase I know I can beat you, and they all know that I can beat you *point to the crowds and fans* so you know what, lets stop talking and lets start fighting" Match 4: Ninja Shaddai vs Nexus (vote for ninja shaddai) "Nexus: why you fucking bastard, how dare you think I can let you get away with this" Nexus irish wips Shaddai into the ropes and rock bottoms him, then jabbs his face, Shaddai's nose brakes and crackes, noises of his nose shattering is exposed, he is then kicked in the temple, Ninja Shaddai falls over but is then put into a submission, Nexus lets go and does the 'go to sleep' followed up by a 'cross rhodes' Ninja Shaddai falls out of the ring, Nexus throws him through the announcer table then punches his ancles until they sprain and dislocate, Nexus pulls Shaddai then elbows him in the jaw, then gut kicks Shaddai, he falls over quirming around with blood pouring out of his mouth like a tap "Ninja Shaddai: please I beg you for forgiveness" "Nexus: no, you were the one that braught this torture upon yourself" Ninja Shaddai counters Nexus then head buts him followd by a pedigree and a brough kick, Nexus is slammed in the face and is swing over the top rope, his colar bone snaps, then Nexus bends back Shaddai's arm untill it can go no futher, then slams it with full force even harder and brakes Shaddais arm, the ambulacne is summoned and Ninja Shaddai is taken away "Ninja Shaddai: Raj Singh, I freakin' QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" please rate this matchs card out of 10, thank you